


Our (hidden) first time

by A_R_Alistair



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Secret Relationship, Shounen-ai, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_R_Alistair/pseuds/A_R_Alistair
Summary: It was a Friday afternoon and the Host Club meeting had just about ended, the hosts were just finishing off the last bit of clearing up and preparing to go home for the weekend. These were the days that Tamaki and Kyouya most looked forward to, they have been in a relationship for the past year, but decided against telling anyone in fear of ruining family reputations and causing even more family conflict than necessary.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday afternoon and the Host Club meeting had just about ended, the hosts were just finishing off the last bit of clearing up and preparing to go home for the weekend. These were the days that Tamaki and kyoya most looked forward to, they have been in a relationship for the past year, but decided against telling anyone in fear of ruining family reputations and causing even more family conflict than necessary, they both new if their families were to gain knowledge of their relationship, there would be hell to pay, more on kyoya's part rather than Tamaki’s.

This however, also meant that they refrained from telling their fellow Host Club members about their relationship, playing off as friends and mild rivals, a façade that had had become rather easy to fall into these days. Shure it had been hard at first, but they were both aware of the consequences of anyone gaining knowledge of the manner of their relationship. Getting together romantically had felt so natural, they were already so close, it just felt like the next step in their friendship. Nothing had really changed drastically as they had both expected, it was much like it had been with the added bonus that they got to kiss one another whenever they felt like doing so (Granted that no one was there to witness).

They already knew each other like an open book so the decision not to tell anyone about it, at least for now was a mutual one. This of course meant they had to meet in secret if they wanted to do anything together, with the exception of the occasional “study evening” that would result in them spending the night at one another’s houses, this however only occurred once a month, to assure that they didn’t appear suspicious in front of their (very strict) parents. They usually got together on a Friday afternoon to just exist in one another’s company doing whatever it was that they pleased. This usually took place at one of the pairs houses, so long as the house was empty. This however was not the case this week and so they had decided to stay in Music room #3 and claim that they were studying for some test or the other once inevitably questioned by their families.

The final few plates were packed away and the other members grabbed their things with the acceptation of Haruhi who was sat on the couch reading a school textbook. “May I ask what it is that you are doing?” kyoya asked peering over her to look at what appeared to be a history textbook. “ I’m trying to study for the History test I have next week,” She stated looking back at the book “and may I ask why you are doing so here instead of at your home?” kyoya questioned staring her down subtly. “My dad usually watches all his shows on Friday evenings and it gets pretty loud, I don’t believe I’ll get much studying done there.” She said with a small smile. kyoya nodded and went to sit down on a vacant chair in the middle of the room pulling out his phone to message Tamaki on the opposite side of the room looking out of the window.

To: Tamaki Suoh  
When do you assume she will be gone?

He then heard a small ding from across the room pulling Tamaki from his thoughts, he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone, kyoya quickly turned his own device onto silent mode so not to make it obvious that the two of them were texting across the room.

From: Tamaki Suoh  
Not too sure, hope its soon, I want to spend time with you <3

To: Tamaki Suoh  
Likewise <3

kyoya wasn’t usually one to put hearts on his messages, but at times he couldn’t help himself, it was safe to say that Tamaki had made him go a little bit soft. After a long while of him keeping himself mildly entertained, checking up on import and export statistics around the world and speculating where the best place to live would be based on the data, he heard Haruhi shift, followed by the soft snap of a closing book, when he looked up he saw her putting her things in her bag and standing to leave.

“Well, I don’t believe I’m going to get much more done, I’m heading home. Are you guys coming?” Haruhi asked nearing the door. “No, I still have some things to work out for next week’s budget.” kyoya replied standing and taking a few long strides before taking a seat at the table behind his laptop. “Okay, what about you Tamaki-senpai? Would you like to walk with me?” “Oh, um…” Tamaki stammered out as he realised that, unlike his boyfriend he did not have a decent, or believable excuse to stay after hours. “Actually Tamaki” kyoya jumped in sensing the blond’s nerves, “I could use a bit of help with this, if you wouldn’t mind staying a little while longer, that is.” “Of course, no problem” Tamaki replied sending a thankful smile toward kyoya. “Is there anything I can do to help? I would be more than happy to.” Haruhi suggested, Tamaki and kyoya knew she meant well but couldn’t help but be a little bit annoyed at her presence, their time together was in fact rather limited and the longer she stayed, the shorter it became.

“I appreciate the offer, but it is fine, I wouldn’t want to cut into your weekend, I am sure you have much better things to do with your time.” kyoya stated trying his hardest to sound respectful, unfortunately for him, Haruhi refused to take the blatant hint put in front of her as she smiled and said “Nonsense! I am more than happy to help, just tell me what to do and I will.” And began to approach the table where kyoya was seated. The rather large problem was that there really was nothing she could help with, kyoya had stayed up late the previous night to make sure that next week’s budget plan was finished completely so the afternoon could be completely devoted to spending time with his boyfriend. “Honestly, Haruhi, I am rather sure that there is nothing that you can do, Tamaki and I should be done in a short while.” He said beginning to feel exasperated at her presence in the room while he was supposed to be alone with Tamaki. “Are you sure senpi? Because I really am more than happy to-” “Haruhi, I can assure you that there is nothing you can help with, all I ask is that you go home and enjoy the remainder of your weekend.” He said forcing a stiff smile toward the girl

“Okay kyoya-senpai.” She said turning to gather the remainder of her belongings, “Enjoy your weekend, you too Tamaki-Senpai.” She said exiting and pulling the door closed behind her. The room went dead silent for a moment as kyoya listened carefully, waiting for Haruhi’s footsteps to disappear completely. Once they were finally gone he felt the tension in the room melt away, and his carefully crafted façade crumble and fall. He got up and walked toward Tamaki who was looking out of the window, arms folded, his back facing his dark-haired counterpart, “Alone at last” kyoya stated wrapping is long slender arms around Tamaki’s waist and pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. “You don’t know how long I have been waiting for this.” Tamaki replied leaning back into the embrace, lifting his head to kiss kyoya softly. “Well, considering the fact that the meeting ran approximately 15 minutes later than expected, clean up took 45 minutes and Haruhi stayed for an added hour, that leaves us with a grand total of 25 minutes together before we appear suspicious for staying too late after the club meeting for ‘studying purposes’ as we have agreed to tell our parents.”

Tamaki sighed and leaned back against kyoya's body. “Remind me again why this has to be so difficult for us?” Tamaki asked looking up into kyoya's eyes. “The feeling is mutual, but you and I both know that our families finding out about us would be detrimental to both of us.” kyoya replied resting his chin against the blond’s shoulder pressing small kisses to it. “More so you than me, there is a rather high chance my father would accept our relationship, I recently discovered that my father does in fact have a few queer business allies, where yours on the other hand-” “would rather have my head served to him on a silver platter than gain knowledge of my sexual preferences.” kyoya finished the blond’s sentence for him. “We will figure it out in the end, we always do.” Tamaki assured kissing his boyfriend passionately.

The kiss got heated rather fast, Tamaki turning around to face kyoya, still locked in his embrace, running his tongue gently over his bottom lip, practically begging for entrance, to which kyoya gladly accepted, letting him explore freely, he ran his hands down the darker haired boys arms before settling them on his chest. kyoya then ran his hands along the blond’s hips slipping his index fingers through his belt loops and tugging gently, guiding him toward the couch. He then broke the kiss, gently pushing Tamaki onto the couch before sliding on top of him and continuing his previous actions.

After a while, kyoya grew curious licking and biting his way down his lover’s jaw and neck until he got to his shirt collar, he then began undoing the buttons one by one gaining accesses to more and more, biting, sucking getting lost in the feeling of the soft, smooth, pale skin against his lips, growing lower and lower with every passing second. Kissing along his chest and stomach listening to the small whimpers and moans that slipped past his lips, letting his body take control and getting lost in the sensation. “kyoya, kyoya, stop, stop.” Tamaki said breathless after all of the shirt was undone and his boyfriend was getting dangerously low down on his torso.

“Did I do something wrong?” kyoya asked looking up, eyes full of worry. “No, no, it was great, it’s just…” Tamaki pulled himself to a sitting position, the other boy doing the same. “I have never, I mean WE have never…” Tamaki sighed looking into kyoya's eyes and pressing a hand to the side of his face. “It would be our first time, and we don’t have a lot of time, and I, I just don’t want to lose my virginity like this, not at school where it is rushed and we are limited for time and have to pack up and leave straight afterwards. I want to enjoy you, us, and then be able to just fall asleep next to you afterwards and wake up next to you again the following day. I love you so much, and when we do lose our virginity, I would like it to be a little bit more special.”

Tamaki ran his thumb against kyoya's cheek and placing a chaste kiss to his lips. “I agree, it’s just that I got a little carried away with myself.” There was a long pause of silence before kyoya looked up into Tamaki’s eyes, “Stay the night at my place.” He said expression completely serious “excuse me?” Tamaki asked cocking an eyebrow at the sudden offer. “Stay at my house tonight, we can, you know, do… Things and we would have all the time in the world, my father will be out this evening with business partners, leaving the house to ourselves, we can feign a project or assignment of some sort, and I can make this perfect, for both of us.” kyoya said now holding Tamaki’s hand tangling their fingers together and looking at him with passion in his eyes. Tamaki felt a sudden pool of nerves settle in his stomach, they were really going to do this.

kyoya obviously sensed his nerves and leaned forward to whisper in his ear “I promise I will make sure it is absolutely perfect.” He said his voice low and husky “Damn your hot when you talk like that” Tamaki said, looking into kyoya's eyes before leaning forward and kissing him softly. “And also, that sounds like a great idea.” He said beginning to button up his shirt and make himself look more presentable while kyoya called the limo to pick them up, he could not believe that they were really doing this.


	2. I'm telling you your all I need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this literally took me five ever to write, but I finally found an open place in my schedule!
> 
> I wrote this to Bring Me The Horizons 'Follow You' and I recommend listening to the song while you read this, the chapter title is a lyric from the song.

The ride to kyoya's place was a silent one, filled with stolen glances and semi-sweet nerves, they say a little nearer to one another than probably necessary but it was what they needed. Somewhere along the way kyoya secretly had managed intertwined their hands in a way that the chauffeur had no way of seeing them no matter what angle he had placed the mirror. Once the short drive from Ouran Academy was over, nerves filled both Tamaki and kyoya systems, both boys got out of the gar grabbing their bags walking up to the Ootori household for the last time as virgins. The lack of his father’s Limo told kyoya quite clearly that they were alone for what he could assume as at the very least, the next five hours, which was more than kyoya could ask for.

They dropped their bags at the front door. “Are you ready?” kyoya asked, the nerves evident in his voice which was a rare for anyone to hear as he was usually wearing a carefully crafted mask to cover any and all weak emotions from the public eye, but there was no use for that when it came to Tamaki. The Suoh boy he had seen kyoya at his most vulnerable, tears streaming down his face after the pressure had finally gotten to him a few months back, when he had finally cracked and shattered, like a fallen chandelier on the hard tiles. He had spent hours that day, just sitting at the desk in his room, his head bowed in defeat and the dark wood wet with fallen tears. All the while Tamaki was there to reassemble the broken pieces, never judging, only holding him close, running a hand through his dark ebony hair and whispering sweet nothings into his ear and pressing soft kissed to the top of his head. It was true, even if kyoya had attempted to hide his emotions on the approaching event, the Frenchman would have read him like an open book, sometimes knowing kyoya better than he knew himself.

“As I’ll ever be.” Tamaki replied as they began to ascend the large, clean white staircase, kyoya going first with Tamaki in tow. This was a walk the pair had commuted to countless times, but this time it felt completely different to all the others. As they were reaching the last few stairs kyoya came to a halt, spinning around to face Tamaki and leaning down to kiss him passionately bringing a hand up to his cheek and caressing it with his thumb. He then began moving backward guiding them to his room, not daring break the kiss until they reached his bed and he felt the back of Tamaki’s knees hit against the soft white linen bedspread. Finally, kyoya broke the kiss both boys gasping for air and softly pushing Tamaki onto the bed. As he landed, kyoya crawled on top of him, his arms placed against the space at either side of Tamaki’s shoulders, rendering them face to face with one another.

“I love you so much Tamaki Suoh, so much.” kyoya confessed bringing their lips together once more, biting and sucking at Tamaki’s bottom lip and beginning to unbutton his shirt once more. Once the shirt was fully undone he removed the garment and began moving his lips down his jaw and shoulder before landing on his collar bones, sucking ever so slightly. “Wanna mark you up, I don’t care who sees it.” kyoya mumbled into Tamaki’s pale skin as he kissed at bit at his perfect collar bones all cares about being caught by someone by leaving visible marks disappearing. “K-Kyou-kyoya, you c-can’t-can’t…” Tamaki all but moaned out trailing off as kyoya continued to place small marks along his shoulders and collarbones, the sensation new and intoxicating. After a few minutes Tamaki sat up along with kyoya until they were both in a sitting position, he then slid into kyoya's lap, beginning to undo the buttons of kyoya's shirt sliding it off his shoulders and running his long slender fingers down his arms tracing a long line front his shoulder down to the tips of his fingers pulling off his shirt in the process before leaning back against the ned their bare chests flush against one another.

kyoya continued kissing along Tamaki’s torso, licking along his toned stomach before once again reaching the waist of his pants. This time, Tamaki made no attempt to stop kyoya when he began to undo his belt and undo the button on his pants before finally undoing the zipper, allowing for his hand to brush lightly against Tamaki’s hard member. kyoya began to kiss and lick along the waistband of Tamaki’s underwear while pulling his school pants down slowly before leaning back and removing them completely, leaving Tamaki in nothing more than his underwear. He then stood up off the bed and began to remove his own school pants stepping out of them and returning back on top of Tamaki.

After a few more minutes of making out, kyoya's hands had travelled to Tamaki’s hips, rubbing small circles into them. “Can I…?” He trailed off nervously gesturing to the underwear, it had all been fairly ‘innocent’ until this point, but this was where it all became real for them, this was the last bit of clothing before they rendered themselves completely vulnerable in front of one another, Tamaki nodded, closing his yes as kyoya pulled off his underwear and his erection sprang free, kyoya gazed in awe at the man before him, even more beautiful than he had ever imagined, he quickly got to work removing his own underwear, throwing it somewhere on his bedroom floor. “Can I..?” kyoya asked once again, causing a small giggle to come from Tamaki, “Christ, kyoya. You dot have to ask permission before you do everything.” Tamaki assured him, “I Trust you.” He said looking into kyoya's eyes, and those three words meant more to him than anything that could ever be said.

He nodded nervously, running a hand along Tamaki’s inner thigh before wrapping a hand around his hard member and stroking him hearing him whimper in pleasure, this was reassurance for him to continue stroking him, waiting as Tamaki bucked his hips in pleasure. After a few more strokes, kyoya leaned forward to place a kiss Tamaki’s hips, before licking down to the base of his hard member before taking him into his mouth and sucking softly, his tongue swirling around Tamaki’s member as he looked up at Tamaki through hooded eyes, watching as he moaned in pleasure. kyoya then began to bob his head humming around Tamaki in his mouth sending waves of pleasure through the blond’s body.

“K-Kyou-kyoya! I- I’m gonna-" Tamaki moaned out, before kyoya pulled off of Tamaki with a ‘pop’ sound, leaving him moaning and bucking his hips at the loss of contact. "kyoya! Please!" Tamaki begged raising his hips attempting to gain some form of friction. "Shhh, not yet, I want our first time to last." kyoya whispered into Tamaki’s ear, placing a kiss to his neck. The blond let out a small whimper but nodded in agreement. kyoya leaned over opening up his drawer and grabbing a condom as well as a bottle of lube out of the box that he had put there after the first time He and Tamaki had discussed the possibility of sex, he was nothing if not prepared. kyoya was about to unwrap the condom before he felt a pair of hands on his own, halting his movements. "kyoya, you know, we are both clean, we know that and I-I kind of- I want to feel you, no boundaries!" he said closing his eyes, not wanting to see the look on kyoya's face.

Kyouya froze before whispering back an "Okay" and nodding nervously, placing the condom back in his drawer. He opened up the Lupe bottle before putting a generous amount onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm up the liquid. He then slid a hand down Tamaki’s thigh before teasing a finger against his hole connecting their lips and pressing a finger inside of him, swallowing the moan Tamaki let out into his mouth. He thrust his finger in and out, moving it until he found what he was looking for. He pressed his finger against Tamaki’s prostate watching as Tamaki arched his hips throwing his head back in pure ecstasy gasping for breath. "Are you okay?" kyoya asked and all Tamaki could do is nod breathlessly his cock straining and precum running down the side. kyoya then added another finger stretching the other boy open, once he was ready kyoya held his finger against Tamaki’s prostrate for a few seconds as he screamed out in pleasure before removing his fingers watching as Tamaki wriggled under him at the loss of contact.

kyoya spread Tamaki’s legs and brought his hand down to his own achingly hard cock positioning himself in front of the blond’s hole. "Ready?" he asked pushing into Tamaki, slowly the sensation taking over both of them as they let out simultaneous moans of pleasure. kyoya waited for Tamaki to get used to the feeling, after a few seconds he heard the other boy tell him to move.

kyoya pulled out slowly before thrusting back into Tamaki, he then repeated the process a few more times before hitting the other boy’s prostate hearing him scream out in pleasure. kyoya continued to thrust getting faster and faster with each passing time Tamaki moaning and whimpering at the sensation. kyoya then reached up grabbing Tamaki's cock in his hand and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"kyoya-kyoya I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" before he could Finish the sentence he had already begun to cum all over both him and letting out a long string of French profanities mixed in with kyoya's own name. The sight of Tamaki like that and herring his name being moaned out sent him over the edge, his hips stuttering as he rode out the orgasm.

Once both boys had come down from their highs kyoya collapsed next to Tamaki pulling out of him Tamaki whimpering at the emptiness. "You are the most amazing person in the world, I love you so much" Tamaki whispered in between breaths, placing a kiss to his neck which was wet with sweat. "I love you too my love." kyoya replied.

"Let's get you cleaned up so we can go to sleep." kyoya said getting up to go to the bathroom to grab a damp cloth to wipe the drying cum off of them. Once they were both cleaned up kyoya climbed into the bed behind Tamaki pulling him into his strong arms. "Thank you, Mon amour." Tamaki said leaning into kyoya's chest, "Shhh, get some sleep, I love you." kyoya said closing his eyes their breathing lull the both of them into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Not a chapter but rather a question.

Hey dare!!! It’s ya girl A_R! I have a question.

Would anyone be interested in this possibly becoming a series. I have been playing around with some ideas for this paring and that may fit into a story. 

If you would or wouldn’t, please leave a comment saying yes or no. If it does become a series I will pre-write it to make absoloutley sure that it all fits in together and I will then update on a weekly basis. 

Once again, leave a comment telling me your virdict. Thanks to everyone who has supported this fic so far! BYE <3


End file.
